Marée haute
by Furyina
Summary: Une journée en apparence banale peut toujours réserver son lot de surprises et d'inattendu ... Mako/Haru, lemon.


Bonjour chers lecteurs (l'espoir fait vivre !) et lectrices !

Je viens d'auto-censurer une séance intense d'auto-flagellation et à la place, je vous laisse avec le texte !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Ma bêta étant en vacances, il doit rester des fautes d'inattention et quelques maladresses bizarres. Toutes mes excuses même si ça n'est pas excusable.

**Pairing :** MakoHaru

**Rating :** M COMME MOUSTACHE.

**Warnings :** Lemon accompagné d'un genre d'histoire et d'un genre de character developpement.

**Disclamers :** Ces beaux garçons en Speedo ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça ne m'empêche pas de les séquestrer dans ma cave mentale !

* * *

**Marée haute**

« Grand-frère ! Tu vas où ? »

Makoto ne put retenir un petit sourire amusé en sentant les bras de sa petite sœur s'agripper autour de son cou alors qu'il mettait ses chaussures à l'entrée de la maison.

« Je vais chez Haru, on a un travail à faire ensemble …

- Mais il est super tôt ! Tu ne restes pas manger à la maison ? »

Le grand nageur se redressa sans difficulté et passa ses bras dans son dos pour soutenir le poids de sa cadette.

« Non, Papa et Maman sont au courant et ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir avec les courses alors tu restes sage avec Ren et tu ne le réveilles pas !

- D'accord grand frère … » soupira la petite fille en battant des jambes pour que son grand frère la fasse descendre sur le sol. « Passe une bonne journée !

- Dis à Ren que je vous ramènerai des bonbons mais ne le dis pas aux parents ! »

Ran posa son index sur ses lèvres roses et jura de ne rien dire. Makoto ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de ramasser son sac et ses clés et de sortir de la maison. Il s'arrêta un court instant devant la tombe de ses poissons pour vérifier l'état des fleurs qui la décorait avant de s'aventurer dans la rue. Il n'était qu'environ neuf heures et demie mais le puissant soleil d'été inondait déjà la ville d'une belle lumière dorée et d'une chaleur agréable. Makoto marcha quelques minutes au bord de la plage, profitant d'une rafraichissante brise iodée avant de couper à travers les habitations pour se rendre chez son meilleur ami. Les petites ruelles de la ville lui procurait de l'ombre déjà bienvenue et rendait sa progression plus facile.

Haru vivait dans l'une des plus vieilles maisons de la ville, sur les hauteurs au-dessus du port et rien que le chemin pour s'y rendre à pied relevait du parcours d'entrainement physique pour ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de grimper les nombreuses marches et de circuler dans les ruelles sinueuses. Makoto faisait ce chemin tous les jours ou presque pendant l'année scolaire, il connaissait chaque recoin, chaque marche branlante, chaque petit chat errant et une partie des gens qui habitaient sur le chemin.

« Bonjour Madame Tamura ! » Makoto s'approcha de la vieille dame debout sur le perron de sa petite maison et s'inclina poliment.

« Bonjour Makoto ! Tu vas chez ton ami ?

- Oui ! » S'exclama le jeune homme avec un enthousiasme qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler.

« Je le savais ! Il n'y a que quand tu vas chez lui que je te vois courir comme ça. »

Makoto rougit imperceptiblement et remit la sangle de son sac bien en place sur son épaule.

« J'aurais une petite tâche à te confier, j'espère que ça ne t'embête pas et que ça ne va pas trop te retarder …

- Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je serais ravi de vous rendre service ! » S'exclama le lycéen alors que Madame Tamura lui tendait un petit sac en papier.

« C'est pour mon petit-fils, je voulais lui apporter mais j'ai un peu mal au genou aujourd'hui …

- Oh … Je comprends. Où est-ce que je peux le trouver ?

- Normalement, il doit être au port avec mon fils et son oncle en train de décharger le bateau … »

A ces mots, le sourire de Makoto s'effaça. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cet endroit qui avait représenté tant pour lui : les souvenirs de joie et de peine étaient savamment entremêlés.

« Je suis sûre que les pêcheurs seront ravis de te revoir. »

Le garçon répondit en hochant poliment la tête sans rien ajouter et prit le chemin de la descente vers le port, la boule au ventre. Il avançait désormais plutôt lentement dans le dédale de ruelles, déchiré entre l'envie d'en finir le plus vite possible et la peur de retourner sur les docks où il avait passé tant d'heures heureuses quand il était plus jeune.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à l'entrée du port de pêche où les chalutiers amarrés déchargeaient des caisses de poissons tout justes pêchés. Tout était comme dans son souvenir : grouillant de vie, plein d'odeurs et de cris, aussi bien celui des hommes que celui des mouettes. Il hésita avant de pénétrer dans la cohue, tenta de se souvenir du nom du petit fils de Madame Tamura avant qu'un homme d'environ une cinquantaine d'années ne l'attrape par le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici petit ?

- Euh … Je cherchai le petit fils de Madame Tamura … » Il montra le sac de papier entre ses mains alors qu'un sourire gêné se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Hé, vous pouvez me trouver Takeshi ? » lança l'homme en lâchant le bras du lycéen et en sortant un paquet de cigarettes. « Tu sais que tu n'as pas vraiment le droit d'être ici. Il faut une carte pour rentrer dans le port quand on décharge et pour participer à la criée. Le gardien t'a laissé passer ?

- Euh … Oui. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici mais le gardien m'a reconnu alors il m'a dit d'y aller …

- Oh mais ça me revient maintenant ! Tu étais le gamin toujours dans nos pattes avec l'autre petit aux cheveux noirs ! » Makoto reçut une grande tape dans le dos qui manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre « Si on m'avait dit que tu deviendrais aussi grand, je ne l'aurais pas cru ! » Le marin laissa un instant le lycéen pour aller parler avec d'autres pêcheurs qui s'approchèrent aussitôt de lui.

« Alors comme ça tu es le petit protégé de Masuda ? Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu … Tiens, prends ça, c'est cadeau ! Deux maquereaux tout justes pêchés ! » Un pêcheur dont le visage ridé lui disait vaguement quelque chose lui tendit un sac plastique avec deux poissons soigneusement emballés au fond. « Si tu vois toujours l'autre garçon, tu pourras partager avec lui.

- Justement, j'allais chez lui quand … »

Un autre homme s'approcha de Makoto. « On m'a dit que tu venais de la part de Madame Tamura ? Tiens, prends ça aussi !» Makoto se retrouva avec un nouveau sac, encore plus lourd que le précédent dans les doigts.

Avant d'avoir pu s'ajouter un autre mot, Makoto fut entrainé parmi les autres pêcheurs du port qui allèrent tous de leur petite donation au nom du bon souvenir des deux petits garçons qui les avaient tant de fois aidés à démêler leurs filets ou à porter plus ou moins adroitement des petites caisses de crustacés tant et si bien qu'en une dizaine de minutes, le lycéen se retrouva avec plusieurs kilos de poissons et de fruits de mer dans les mains.

Au moment où il réussit à retrouver le petit fils de Madame Tamura, il avait gagné trois sachets de plus et on lui avait même fait don de deux sacs frigorifiques pour transporter tout ses cadeaux.

« Merci à tous ! Si j'ai le temps, je pourrais venir pour aider un autre jour ! » s'inclina maintes et maintes fois le lycéen en prenant le chemin de la sortie, gentiment salué par tous et croulant désormais sous une généreuse quantité de produits de la mer de toutes sortes qu'il s'empressa de monter chez Haru, avertissant au passage la vieille dame que la livraison avait été effectuée.

« Tu es un ange Makoto et je vois que les pêcheurs t'ont donné de quoi déjeuner.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Haru va être très content, il adore le poisson !

- Si tu as encore un peu de place dans les mains, je viens de faire des gyozas …

- J'accepte avec plaisir ! » La vieille dame glissa un autre sac entre ses doigts. « Passez une bonne après-midi Madame Tamura !

- Bonne après-midi à toi aussi ! » lança la vieille dame.

Makoto escalada les dernières marches et arriva enfin devant la maison de Haruka. Il sonna à la porte et attendit un instant. N'ayant pas reçu la moindre réponse, il décida de faire le tour et de rentrer par derrière, comme il en avait pris l'habitude lorsque Haru décrétait qu'il était trop tôt pour sortir de l'eau.

« Haru ? »

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un froissement lointain de papier et le claquement d'un placard trop vite refermé. Le lycéen aux yeux verts passa la tête dans la salle de bains et n'y vit personne.

« Haru-chan ? » répéta-il en avançant doucement dans le couloir, soudainement très inquiet. La quantité de poisson pouvait avoir invoqué des fantômes de la famille Nanase qui voudrait leur part du …

« Quoi ? » lança soudainement d'un ton agacé le nageur aux cheveux noirs qui venait d'apparaître dans le couloir. Makoto sursauta et manqua de tout lâcher par terre. « J'étais dans le salon, je ne t'ai pas entendu sonner.

- Pourtant, j'ai sonné plusieurs fois …

- Peu importe. » Haruka haussa les épaules et retourna s'assoir dans le salon traditionnel. Makoto sentait que son ami était contrarié par quelque chose et devinait aisément pourquoi : il venait d'arriver avec presque deux heures de retard.

« Je suis vraiment désolé d'être en retard mais … je t'ai ramené du poisson ? » tenta subtilement Makoto alors qu'une flamme s'allumait dans les yeux du nageur et qu'il s'empressa de lui prendre ses sacs des mains, de foncer dans sa cuisine, de mettre son tablier et de vider les deux sacs de leur contenu.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais, tu sentais fort. Qu'est-ce que tu as ramené ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, des pêcheurs m'ont donné des choses et …

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? » Demanda Haruka en soupesant les morceaux de poisson et les coquillages avant de déballer un à un tous les paquets sur le plan de travail encombré de sa cuisine.

« Madame Tamura m'a demandé d'apporter un sac à son petit-fils et … » Haruka découpa un morceau de poisson et le dévora sans plus de cérémonie avant de sauter sur des coquillages et de les regarder sous toutes les coutures.

« Des ormeaux. » murmura Haruka en caressant trois gros coquillages avec envie.

« Sans blague ? Je n'en ai jamais mangé, ça coute une fortune …

- C'est délicieux quand c'est bien préparé. » Dit simplement Haruka en inspectant un morceau de thon avant de ranger une bonne partie des ingrédients dans son réfrigérateur. « Tu peux rentrer chez toi. »

Le visage de Makoto se décomposa en un instant. « Comment ça je peux rentrer chez moi ? On a …

- Reviens plus tard, ce soir par exemple. » Marmonna Haruka en aiguisant ses couteaux avant d'ouvrir un maquereau d'un seul mouvement expert. Son ami le regarda faire sans un mot, comme assommé parce qu'il venait de lui dire. D'accord, Haruka en plus de vivre une relation passionnelle avec l'eau vivait une relation charnelle avec tout ce qui y vivait et qui se mangeait mais de là à être aussi froid, il y avait un fossé.

« D'accord. » acquiesça simplement Makoto en baissant la tête et en retournant vers l'arrière de la maison. « Je reviendrais peut-être plus tard … »

Le temps qu'il remette ses chaussures et n'ouvre le panneau à l'arrière de la maison, Haruka n'avait pas dit un mot. Il repartit la tête basse et prit le plus grand détour possible pour regagner sa maison où sa famille allait tout juste se mettre à table. Il fit bonne figure pendant tout le repas et s'enferma dans sa chambre juste après.

Makoto s'assit sur le bord de son lit et entreprit de vider son sac. Il rangea rapidement son maillot de bain et ses jeux vidéo et s'allongea un moment, noyé dans ses pensées. Sa relation avec Haruka était de plus en plus déconcertante.

Certes, immédiatement après qu'ils se soient embrassés dans les vestiaires après un entrainement, leur relation avait pris un tout nouveau tournant. Il voyait enfin ses sentiments lui être retournés !, mais après cela, Haruka, dont il avait appris à lire les expressions, à interpréter le moindre mouvement était devenu difficile à comprendre voire même lunatique. Presque trois mois qu'ils sortaient pour ainsi dire ensemble mais la gêne et l'embarras les avait comme séparés.

Makoto ne savait juste plus quoi faire. Il ne se sentait pas capable de tenter quoique ça soit tant que son ami ne lui envoyait pas des signaux clairs, pas comme ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant où Haruka l'avait presque supplié de venir passer la journée chez lui pour ensuite le renvoyer chez lui. Les sentiments de Makoto étaient sincères mais il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il pourrait supporter la situation. Il regrettait presque leur relation d'avant, il avait appris à s'y faire et elle n'était pas aussi douloureuse.

Le lycéen décida de lire un peu et de sortir jouer avec ses frères et sœurs pour se changer les idées. Aux environs de dix-neuf heures, il reçut un message d'Haru lui demandant de revenir. Il hésita un long moment avant d'y répondre.

« D'accord. »

Il rangea son portable dans sa poche, avertit ses parents qu'il allait chez Haru quand il reçut un second message : « Prends de quoi dormir chez moi. »

Makoto ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il demanda l'autorisation à ses parents, prépara un sac plus conséquent et remonta à l'assaut de la colline, tout en se maudissant d'être aussi prompt à répondre à tous les désirs de son ami.

Quand il sonna à la porte d'entrée, il fut tout autant surpris par la vitesse à laquelle Haruka ouvrit la porte que par les délicieuses odeurs de cuisine qui l'assaillirent aussitôt.

« Entre. » marmonna Haru, en t-shirt et en short sous son tablier alors qu'il guidait son ami vers le salon.

Quand Makoto vit la table, il manqua de s'effondrer. Elle ployait presque sous le poids de la nourriture. Partout où son regard se posait, il ne voyait que poisson et crustacés préparés de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Il y avait des brochettes encore fumantes, de simples court-bouillon, des beignets frits, des sashimis finement tranchés, d'audacieux gratins, d'affriolantes soupes de toutes les couleurs et même une pyramide de crevettes. Au milieu de tout cela, Haruka avait réussi à caser deux assiettes côte à côte et une carafe de limonade.

« Sers-toi. » invita Haruka, un imperceptible sourire sur les lèvres en voyant l'ébahissement de son ami devant l'avalanche de nourriture. Il n'avait donc pas passé l'après-midi à cuisiner comme un dingue pour rien. Il partit dans la cuisine récupérer sa casserole de maquereau à l'ananas et s'en servit une généreuse part avant de revenir dans le salon où Makoto s'était déjà servi et l'attendait juste pour commencer.

« Bon appétit Haru ! » lança-t-il joyeusement en attaquant les sashimis et une bisque de fruits de mers. Makoto ne savait pas comment il allait se sortir de cette situation : tout avait l'air si bon mais comment tout engloutir ? Peut-être qu'en faisant des pauses et en y passant la nuit, il réussirait à tout avaler pour ne pas froisser le cuisinier qui le regardait de temps à autre pour s'assurer que tout allait bien tout en continuant de manger son maquereau et ses tranches d'ananas.

« Je crois que j'ai fait un peu trop à manger. » dit simplement Haruka en picorant quelques brochettes de thon.

« Je crois aussi … » répondit Makoto, amusé par l'air songeur de son ami. « Ça te fera des restes pour demain.

- Oui. » Le nageur aux cheveux noirs replongea le nez dans son assiette avant de marmonner. « Désolé de t'avoir dit de partir tout à l'heure.

- Oh …

- C'est juste que tu es arrivé au mauvais moment. Je … » Haruka se contorsionna pour ouvrir un tiroir situé juste derrière lui. Il en sortit un petit paquet, soigneusement emballé qu'il tendit à son ami. « J'étais en train de l'emballer.

- C'est pour moi Haru ? » L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, c'est pour toi. » grommela le garçon aux yeux bleus en piochant un beignet de crevettes. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers Makoto qui regardait l'emballage sous toutes les coutures, visiblement surpris et très heureux juste à l'idée de recevoir un cadeau.

« Merci Haru. » dit-il simplement en posant ses lèvres juste en dessous l'oreille de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier sursauta et détourna le regard. Le simple contact des lèvres de Makoto le plongeait toujours dans un état second, anesthésiait délicieusement le moindre de ses muscles et le rendait pratiquement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Makoto ne savait jamais comment interpréter le comportement de Haruka après l'avoir embrassé. Il rougissait un peu et regardait ailleurs, comme si la situation l'incommodait et c'était au-dessus des forces du grand brun d'agir égoïstement, de faire quelque chose qui pouvait embêter son petit ami. Il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres et sentit la main d'Haruka se poser sur la sienne.

« Ne … Ne t'éloigne pas. » hésita Haruka en cherchant le regard de Makoto, visiblement perdu. Haruka s'approcha un peu plus et finit par nouer ses bras autour des épaules du grand brun.

« Ne te force pas à …

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je me force ? »

Makoto respira un grand coup avant de laisser échapper ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

« A chaque fois, on dirait que tu n'aimes pas quand je te touche, que ça te met mal à l'aise que ... » Haruka ne le laissa pas finir. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement et alors que Makoto sentait les mains de l'autre homme se glisser dans ses cheveux, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire .

« J'ai peur aussi peur de faire quelque chose qui te déplairait, je n'ose pas te … »

Makoto embrassa Haruka dans le creux de son cou pour le faire taire son tour. Les deux garçons se sentaient tous les deux soulagés d'avoir ainsi parlé. Le sourire de Makoto paralysait Haruka, même s'il avait appris avec les années à lire sur les lèvres de son ami, il ne pouvait pas s'y fier aveuglément. Leur relation prenait un nouveau tournant, il ne devait en aucun cas commettre un impair qui pouvait tout réduire à néant.

« Tu … as assez mangé ?

- Plus que de raison. J'ai aussi goûté les ormeaux et c'était délicieux, comme tu me l'avais dit.

- Merci. »

Haruka s'allongea sur le tatami du salon et tira la manche de Makoto pour qu'il le rejoigne sur le sol, ce que ce dernier fit gracieusement après s'être resservi un bon verre de limonade. Le nageur aux yeux bleus réquisitionna le bras de son meilleur ami et se lova contre lui.

Les deux adolescents restèrent sur le sol un bon moment, les paupières closes, juste sensibles à la respiration de l'autre et au doux courant d'air qui caressait leur peau. Haruka avait posé son bras sur le bas du torse de Makoto et effleurait sensuellement sa main qui reposait là. Ils profitaient tous les deux de la présence de l'autre, en silence, en se demandant …

« On …

- J'ai préparé le futon dans ma chambre, enfin …

- Allons-y alors. » Makoto se redressa rapidement et tendit sa main à Haruka qui l'attrapa fermement. Le garçon aux yeux bleus épousseta ses vêtements, regarda un peu autour de lui, hésita à attraper un beignet qui trainait encore sur la table quand les bras puissants de Makoto l'enserrèrent et le firent basculer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu … »

Makoto riait à gorge déployée tandis que l'autre adolescent semblait visiblement agacé. Ce dernier croisa les bras et fit une petit moue avant de baragouiner : « Ne reste pas planté là, c'est très énervant.

- Tu es adorable Haru-chan. » répondit simplement Makoto en portant son ami jusqu'à sa chambre à l'étage en faisant bien attention à ne pas lui cogner la tête contre les murs ou à ne pas trop le secouer. Haruka pesait tout de même son poids, tout en muscle et en élégance.

Makoto fut ravi d'enfin arriver à destination pour déposer son chargement sur le futon avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable après une ascension aussi éprouvante. La seule source de lumière dans la pièce venait de la fenêtre entrouverte qui donnait sur le jardin, juste éclairé par la lune et les étoiles. A peine atterri sur la confortable couette, Haruka attrapa Makoto par son t-shirt et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser l'autre garçon s'éloigner car il le sentait trembler.

Le grand brun répondit sans hésiter au baiser et plaça ses bras de part et d'autre de la tête de son ami et se laissa doucement emporter jusqu'à l'ivresse. Les doigts d'Haruka se posèrent sur un peu de chair exposée de ses hanches et remontèrent doucement vers le haut de son corps, emportant en même temps du tissu avec elles. Makoto avait clairement reçu le message : il se redressa et ôta son vêtement alors qu'Haruka s'asseyait pour enlever son tablier et le t-shirt qu'il portait en-dessous. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un court instant avant de se retrouver avec délice, envie, désir.

Leurs mains erraient sur toutes les parcelles de peau découvertes, s'agrippant ici, griffant là-bas mais laissant une trace sensuelle absolument partout. Leurs lèvres se séparaient de courts instants pour toujours mieux se retrouver jusqu'à ce que Makoto décide de s'aventurer ailleurs. Il embrassa délicatement le cou de son ami, avant de laisser trainer ses lèvres sur ses épaules nues puis de descendre un peu plus bas sur son torse. Haruka avait ses doigts dans ses cheveux et soupirait à chaque fois un peu plus fort, arquant quelques fois son dos musclé lorsqu'une petite morsure ou un coup de langue le surprenait.

Makoto déposa ses lèvres tout autour du nombril d'Haruka, attentif à la moindre de ses réactions, toujours un peu anxieux de déplaire ou de gêner mais tous ses doutes se dissipèrent au moment où il posa sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le shirt de son ami. Ce dernier ne put étouffer un hoquet à ce contact. Makoto baissa la tête et rougit un peu plus si cela était seulement possible. A vrai dire, le simple contact du corps de son ami, la simple vision de ce dernier dans la lumière bleutée de la lune, l'avait aussi mis dans un état d'excitation inédit.

« Est-ce que … » Bien sûr, Haruka ne le laissa pas finir avant de les faire tous les deux rouler pour se retrouver au-dessus, plantant son regard céruléen dans les prunelles noisette de l'autre garçon. Makoto en resta bouche-bée : Haruka n'agissait d'habitude par impulsion qu'en présence d'eau, il était autrement si calme et détaché …

Le grand brun sentit soudainement des doigts sur sa braguette et le cliquetis d'une bouche de ceinture que l'on défait. Une sorte d'adrénaline, de peur panique s'empara soudainement de lui.

« Tu … Enfin … Tu es sûr de …

- Y'a rien que je n'aie pas déjà vu. » rétorqua immédiatement Haruka.

« Et si ce soir n'était pas le bon soir ?

- Le bon soir pour quoi ? Ca n'est pas en te laissant dominer par ta peur que le bon soir arrivera un jour. » Toujours le mot juste même si ce dernier ne faisait pas extrêmement plaisir. La suite des évènements grisait et terrifiait Makoto … Peut-être devait-il simplement se laisser porter par la vague ?

Haruka finit de le déshabiller en faisant glisser pantalon et sous-vêtement le long des jambes interminables de son ami. Makoto luttait contre son envie de courir se cacher dans un placard ou même de rentrer chez lui mais Haruka avait raison, il devait au moins essayer.

Le nageur aux yeux bleus se leva et ôta short et maillot de bain, avait-il seulement des sous-vêtements normaux ?, et gratifia Makoto d'une vision des plus agréables. L'intégralité d'un corps puissant, musclé et … d'une verge tendue qu'il avait presque eu honte d'apercevoir. Haruka s'assit entre ses jambes, irradiant sa peau de chaleur et l'attrapa par les bras pour le redresser. Assis face à face, les jambes entremêlées, les corps proches et impatients, les deux adolescents se observèrent un moment avant qu'Haruka ne glisse une de ses mains entre eux.

Makoto ne put retenir un gémissement de surprise en sentant la prise ferme et brulante de son ami sur son sexe. Une main étrangère sur sa verge changeait la donne, rien à voir avec une petite caresse solitaire sous la douche. Tout était tellement plus intense ainsi. Il baissa la tête et posa ses lèvres dans le cou d'Haruka avant de retourner l'attention aussi adroitement que possible. Comment savoir comment l'autre aimait qu'on le touche ? Tout restait à apprendre, à découvrir.

Néanmoins, les grognements d'Haruka montraient à Makoto qu'il s'aventurait sur la bonne pente, celle du plaisir. Leurs sexes s'effleurèrent d'abord maladroitement avant de se rejoindre alors que leurs corps ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, au rythme des allers et venues de leurs mains. Makoto ressentit soudainement l'envie urgente d'embrasser l'autre garçon, de lui faire comprendre qu'il appréciait tout ce qui se passait. Haruka répondit docilement à la sollicitation, ravi de voir que la nervosité de son amant disparaissait peu à peu à mesure que le plaisir la remplaçait. Son souffle se faisait plus erratique, les battements de son cœur s'accélérait Makoto était proche, trop proche Haruka arrêta les mouvements de sa main et enserra brusquement la verge qu'il tenait entre les doigts, faisant par la même sursauter et gémir son ami.

« Qu'est-ce … » Haruka se retourna pour fouiller dans un petit coffret de bois dont il sortit un sachet en papier. Makoto savait au plus profond de lui ce que ce dernier contenait et alors que son cœur se serrait désagréablement, il s'allongea en se couvrant les yeux.

« J'ai fait des recherches sur la question enfin, j'ai demandé à Nagisa de demander à Gou de me passer des mangas de … de ce genre et je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour … »

Il ne reçut en guise de réponse qu'un soupir déchirant. Haruka se moquait de lui, bon d'abord la peur lui faisait dire n'importe quoi mais ça n'était pas non plus une raison pour se montrer désobligeant ! Makoto resta perplexe et un peu vexé jusqu'au moment où il sentit une gaine de plastique rouler autour de son sexe.

« Que …

- Quoi ? Je l'ai mal mis ?

- Non c'est pas ça, c'est juste que … » Haruka attira Makoto vers lui et l'embrassa encore pour mettre fin à sa tirade balbutiante.

« Je n'ai pas peur d'essayer sauf si tu n'as pas envie qu'on le fasse.

- Non Haru, c'est juste que … Je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal.

- Si tu me prépares comme il faut, ça ira. » Haruka le poussa un peu et s'allongea confortablement sur le futon. « Y'a ce qu'il faut dans le sac. »

Makoto tâtonna autour de lui un instant avant de mettre la main sur ce dont Haru parlait : une bouteille de lubrifiant, arome ananas. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en pensant que s'il avait eu la possibilité, Haruka aurait sans doute choisi un parfum rappelant celui de son aliment préféré. Il versa un peu de la crème sur ses doigts et hésita un instant, regardant tour à tour le garçon allongé dans les yeux et ses longues jambes pliées au-dessus de lui. Fallait-il mieux essayer se rapprocher d'Haru pour scruter ses réactions ou au contraire, être attentif à ce que ses doigts faisaient pour ne commettre aucun impair ?

Makoto devait admettre que la perspective de voir ses propres doigts entrer et sortir de son ami l'excitait au plus haut point. C'était une de ses nombreuses fantaisies quand il était dans la douche et qu'il avait besoin de se débarrasser au plus vite d'une érection. Il se mordilla la lèvre et caressa du bout des doigts le délicat petit orifice, étalant un peu de lubrifiant dessus tandis qu'il voyait les lèvres d'Haru s'entrouvrir pour laisser échapper un délicieux soupir.

Il fit pénétrer son premier doigt, passant sans trop de difficulté le cercle de chair et fit quelques aller-retour, attentif autant que possible aux réactions d'Haruka avant d'ajouter son majeur. La chaleur autour de ses doigts l'hypnotisait, les voir entrer et sortir ne faisait que le plonger dans une transe plus profonde. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son ami saisir son sexe et le caresser en rythme avec ses petites pénétrations. Un troisième doigt et il sursauta sans pour autant protester, recherchant presque le contact.

« Comment ça fait ? On dirait que tu t'es vite habitué … » soupira Makoto en embrassant le bas ventre de l'autre nageur.

« C'est étrange et agréable à fois … Vas-y. » souffla lascivement Haruka en écartant un peu les jambes alors que son amant se plaçait au-dessus de lui.

« Si jamais ça te fait mal, tu me le diras ?

- Promis. »

A ces mots, Makoto retira ses doigts et chercha la bouteille de lubrifiant pour en enduire son sexe durci par le plaisir. Il espérait juste tenir assez longtemps et apprécier assez l'expérience pour la rendre aussi agréable pour son partenaire. Il récupéra des vêtements éparpillés autour d'eux et les plaça sous les hanches d'Haruka pour les surélever un petit peu avant de saisir sa verge et de se mettre en position.

« Prêt ? » Il tenait une des cuisses d'Haruka légèrement écartée.

« Prêt. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Makoto pour commencer à s'immiscer au plus profond de son partenaire, aussi rapidement que possible jusqu'à y être entièrement enfoui, emprisonné dans des chairs délicieusement chaudes et étroites, plus proche que jamais de la petite mort. Haruka s'agrippait à son futon et respirait tellement difficilement que Makoto tenta de se retirer avant que la main d'Haruka sur son poignet ne l'empêche de faire quoi que ça soit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour bouger ?

- Je …

- Je n'ai pas mal au point que tu t'en ailles et que tout se finisse maintenant. Allez. »

Makoto ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux mots d'Haru. Son ami semblait faire preuve de la même détermination dans cette situation que face à l'eau, aussi glaciale et inhospitalière soit elle. Il commença à onduler les hanches et s'allongea sur son partenaire pour ravir de nouveau ses lèvres fines, lui faire oublier la douleur et l'inconfort. D'une main, il maintenait l'une des jambes d'Haruka en place tandis que de l'autre, il caressait sa verge. Il espérait que l'autre allait tôt ou tôt ressentir le même plaisir que lui, ce sentiment terriblement exquis qui envahissait peu à peu la moindre parcelle de son corps, l'emmenait déjà très loin.

Haruka hoqueta soudainement et ouvrit ses yeux céruléens. Un fabuleux frisson venait de secouer son échine, d'électriser son corps et tout devint l'espace d'un instant … parfait. Le même sentiment le submergea encore et encore alors que Makoto venait de trouver l'angle et le rythme parfait pour le pénétrer. Il se sentait complet … ou presque.

« Tes lèvres. »

Makoto en avait presque oublié d'embrasser Haruka. Il s'était concentré sur les réactions de l'autre tant et si bien qu'il avait failli oublier l'essentiel : apprécier simplement l'instant. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent tendrement alors que leurs corps se mouvaient à l'unisson, que leurs souffles se mêlaient, que leurs regards ardents se croisaient et que leurs cœurs battaient l'un contre l'autre à un rythme effréné.

Haruka posa sa main sur l'épaule de Makoto pour se rattacher à quelque chose de solide alors qu'il sentait son orgasme se rapprocher inexorablement. La vague allait le faucher et le garçon au-dessus de lui était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher.

« Haru-chan. » murmura Makoto en prenant son poignet et en l'embrassant délicatement avant de poser ses lèvres dans le creux de sa paume et sur le bout de ses doigts. « Merci pour tout. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Makoto avait accéléré le rythme en lui, partant et revenant encore et encore, progressant peu à peu dans tout son être comme la mer sur le sable chaud. Etre avec Makoto s'était révélé aussi agréable que d'être dans l'eau, immergé dans l'élément accueillant et rassurant. Haruka ferma une dernière fois les yeux avant que l'orgasme ne l'emporte : puissant, implacable, fabuleux.

La main de Makoto allait et venait encore et encore sur son sexe, expulsant peu à peu tout ce qu'il avait à offrir. Au-dessus de lui, l'autre garçon souriait béatement en le regardant avant de lui aussi jouir en criant son nom avant de s'effondrer sur son corps en sueur, exténué mais ravi. Haruka passa ses bras autour de ses puissantes épaules et quémanda un autre baiser avant de murmurer.

« C'était bon. »

Makoto sourit et tout en parcourant le torse d'Haruka de baisers, il se retira doucement.

« Et ça sera encore meilleur la prochaine fois, promis. » Il retira son préservatif rempli de semence et alla le jeter à la poubelle. Le nageur aux yeux bleus en profita pour essuyer son torse maculé avec un mouchoir et prendre le chemin de la salle de bains.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais me baigner, pourquoi ?

- Il est …

- Il n'y a pas d'heure pour se baigner. »

Makoto soupira, il n'y avait rien à dire quand Haruka parlait de l'eau avec tant de passion. Il se prépara à le suivre quand l'autre nageur s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna vers lui.

« Par contre, si tu ne veux pas te baigner avec moi, c'est pas grave, on va se coucher. »

Désarçonné, Makoto ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment mais la simple vue de la petite moue d'Haruka acheva de le convaincre.

« D'acc… »

Makoto entendit des bruits de pas de plus en plus lointains couronnés par un plouf magistral avant de se décider à suivre son ami en bas, la mort dans l'âme à l'idée de passer toute la nuit à patauger dans l'eau …

* * *

Y'a tellement de choses qui m'emmerdent à propos de ce texte que je n'ai même pas l'énergie de tous les décrire XD !

J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu ! J'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal avec les personnages de Makoto et d'Haruka même si je les aime de tout mon coeur !

Y'a quelques petites choses aussi ... Bon, on a vu dans l'ep 7 que la maison de Makoto n'est pas en face de la mer et dans l'épisode 6 que le port de pêche n'est pas dans la ville mais dans une ville voisine mais comme j'avais commencé à écrire avant la sortie de ces épisodes, je n'ai pas eu la force de tout modifier ...

Bon.

Je vous laisse seuls juges ! Bye bye !


End file.
